1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to liquid cooling devices, and more particularly to a miniaturized liquid cooling device and a droplet generator used in the miniaturized liquid cooling device.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with fast developments in electronic information industries, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers are capable of operating at a much higher frequencies and speeds. As a result, the heat generated by the CPUs during normal operation is commensurately increased. If not quickly removed away from the CPUs this generated heat may cause them to become overheated and finally affect the workability and stability of the CPUs.
In order to remove the heat of the CPUs and hence keep the CPUs in normal working order, cooling devices must be provided to the CPUs to dissipate heat therefrom. Conventionally, extruded heat sinks combined with electric fans are frequently used for this heat dissipation purpose. These conventional cooling devices are sufficient for CPUs with low frequencies, but are unsatisfactory for cooling the current CPUs with high frequencies. Liquid cooling devices with high heat dissipation efficiencies are used for dissipating heat generated by high frequency CPUs.
The liquid cooling device includes a heat absorber absorbing heat from the CPU, a heat dissipater dissipating the heat to surrounding environment, a pump driving working fluid to circulate between the heat absorber and the heat dissipater, and a plurality of tubes connecting the heat absorber and the heat dissipater. The liquid cooling device satisfies the heat dissipation requirements of the high frequency CPU. However, the pump occupies a large volume, which increases the size of the liquid cooling device. This goes against the need for compact size in electronic products. Therefore, there is a need for a miniaturized liquid cooling device.